Generally, a diseased, injured or defective joint, such as, for example, a joint exhibiting osteoarthritis, has been repaired using standard off-the-shelf implants and other surgical devices. Specific off-the-shelf implant designs have been altered over the years to address particular issues. However, in altering a design to address a particular issue, historical design changes frequently have created one or more additional issues for future designs to address. Collectively, many of these issues have arisen from one or more differences between a patient's existing or healthy joint anatomy and the corresponding features of an implant component.